encuentro inesperado
by yukiko elric
Summary: zuko el principe de la nacion del fuego es mandado por su padre a firmar el tratado de paz con las otras naciones... pero algo inesperado le pasara cuando se encuentre con una maestra agua en la tribu del sur [zutara]
1. prologo

**P R Ó L O G O**

Ya habian pasado dos años que estaba lejos de su hogar. Su padre lo mando firmar un tratado paz con los otros reinos, ya que el hiba a ser el futuro fire lord devia encargarse de cosas como esta

Ahora solo le faltaba firmar el tratado de paz con la tribu del agua sur y volveria a su hogar, estaba mas que ancioso ya que este era el "ultimo paso" para consegir la paz y por ende volver a su hogar en la nacion del fuego

--------------------

llego al lugar donde se supone devia firmar el tartado,

decendio de su nave para encontrarse con una escolta que lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de la casa del jefe de esta tribu

_mas tarde se llavara acabo una seremonia para celebrar su llegada _–fue lo unico que dijo su escolta antes de marcharse y dejar al joven principe en una de las habitaciones.

La habitacion estaba decorada con detalles de los habitantes de la tribu agua por decirlo de alguna manera, las ventanas de su cuarto davan a una especie jardin que tenia algunas cuantas esculturas de hielo

mas tarde el cirviente llamo a la puerta y guio al principe acia un gran salon en el que lo esperaban el jefe de la tribu, su hijo mayor y algunos ancianos

_bienvenido principe zuko_ –dijo el hombre

_muchas gracias por recibirme _–dijo el principe, miemtas se sentaba en una

luego de eso el principe se puso a discutir sobre el tratado de paz, al parecer el jefe de la tribu no lo firmaria hasta tener claro ciertos puntos por lo que decidio que esperaria una semana aproximadamenta para firmar el tratado

la cena paso sin mas contratiempos y luego de ella el prioncipe fue escoltado nuevamente a su habitacion

no podia dormir se levanto de su cama y se dirigio a la ventana para tomar aire,

miraba el jardin cuando se dio cuenta que habia alguien alli

la curiosidad le gano y decidio salir al jardin, salio de su habitacion y en custion de minutos estaba en la entrada del jardin la persona que el habia visto estaba practicando agua-control se acerco para ver tenia vastante curiosidad ya que el aun que estubo en la tribu agua norte no pudo ver a un buen maestro agua

se acerco a la persona, era una mujer de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años, morena y de cabello oscuro se acerco lo mas que pudo estaba cautivado por la chica se habia quedado mirandola un buen rato y cada vez le parecia mas linda

creo que sera mejor irme antes de que se de cuenta penso, se le vanto de donde estaba sentado y estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho una voz femenina que le pregunto

_quien eres tu?..._


	2. hablando con un desconocido

Estaba practicando su agua-control como todas las noches a escondidas de su padre y de su hermano a ellos no les gustaba que practicara decían que no era costumbre que una mujer aprendiera a pelear usando agua-control

Estaba practicando una de las técnicas mas difíciles cuando se dio cuenta que había una persona observándola decidió hacer como si no lo hubiera visto y ver como reaccionaba

No parecía ser alguien de la tribu no solo por su piel extremadamente blanca sino por su manera de vestir, Katara la "princesa" de la tribu sur de agua estaba completamente intrigada su padre la había dicho que vendría alguien de la nación del fuego a firmar un tratado y ella no pudo dejar de imaginar que seria un anciano o un hombre de mediana edad. Realmente la situación era algo incomoda para la joven maestra-agua

Pero en ese momento el chico se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la salida fue en ese momento que algo dentro de ella la impulso a seguirlo el estaba apunto de entrar al palacio por una de las grandes puertas cuando ella dijo

"_quien eres tu?..."_

Volteo para ver unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban algo confundidos

"quien eres tu?..." volvió a preguntar la chica

"yo soy zuko el príncipe de la nación del fuego" dijo el

"yo soy Katara la hija del jefe de esta tribu" dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia después de toda tenia que ser educada con un invitado de la familia real de la nación del fuego

"no quiero sonar grosera pero podría preguntarle que hace aquí?"

"yo…solo... necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco" fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió

La cual no era muy creíble que digamos ya que salir a tomar aire fresco en invierno y en el polo sur ¬¬

"ya veo" dijo ella no muy convencida de su excusa

El ambienté no era del todo agradable para el príncipe y además cada vez que la chica hablaba no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos azules

"tengo volver a mi habitación" dijo y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a una "princesa" algo confundida

Llego a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave, se recostó sobre su cama y se puso a pensar en todos los acontecimientos de ese día empezando por la extraña actitud que tubo el jefe de la tribu al no querer firmar el tratado ese mismo día, como en el encuentro inesperado con la princesa en el jardín del palacio

Luego se dio cuenta de algo que le llamo la atención. Por que el jefe de la tribu no le habrá presentado a su hija en la cena de esa noche

Se durmió pensando en el encuentro con Katara… ese era su nombre y era hermoso

La chica estaba un poco confundida el príncipe zuko se había ido muy rápido esa era la palabra la había dejado a ella parada en la puerta del "palacio" algo confundida

"No ahí nada que hacer aquí" dijo Katara y se fue caminado lentamente por los pasillos hasta su habitación; abrió la gran puerta y se encontró con su hermano mayor Sokka dentado en una silla mirándola

"y se puede saber donde estabas" le pregunto Sokka algo enojado

"yo solo…" intento balbucear pero fue interrumpida por Sokka

"ya se a donde fuiste Katara y papá y yo te dijimos que no lo hicieras" dijo Sokka entre enojado y comprensivo??

"Sokka… yo…" intento excusarse la chica pero estaba atrapada sabia que después de la reprimenda de Sokka vendría un castigo de su padre por haber usado su agua-control

"es natural" dijo Sokka y esta palabra dejo a Katara mas confundida "viene un chico de la nación del fuego y quieres saber todo de el"

"que de que demonios hablas" dijo Katara sorprendida

"no intentes excusarte Katara los vi hablando antes de venir aquí"dijo Sokka y suspiro "no le diré nada a papá pero no te encariñes con el se ira en una semana y después no volverá" dijo y salio de la habitación

lo ultimo la dejo totalmente confundida bueno era una suerte que Sokka no la había visto hacer agua control pero el creía que le gustaba el príncipe de la nación del fuego lo cual no era del todo mentira pero…

se cambio y se puso su ropa de dormir y se recostó en su cama

un momento pensó ella "si el príncipe de la nación del fuego me vio haciendo agua control entonces el podría decirle a alguien" o por dios creo que deberé hablar con el antes de que se lo diga a alguien…

gracias por firmar en l cap anterior este me salio un poco corto pero prometo que el siguiente me va a salir mejor


End file.
